


An Odd Secret

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death Mention, christmas stuff i guess, ya guys know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Keeping a secret isn’t the easiest task- you are often bound to be found out. And this time it was Zaveid who figured the secret Edna was keeping.





	An Odd Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisara/gifts).



> JDSGSDH merry pattymas and happy new year kisara! Thank you for all the support you gave me this year and im very glad to be friends with u in the following year- tbh idk how to even like say whats on my mind atm cuz I wanna say so much – but I guess I have to say thanks for always listening to me and being there for me and I feel very lucky to be friends with you! And to show my appreciation I hope you accept this small gift I made! Enjoy!!!

Zaveid knew it. 

Zaveid knew Edna was acting odd, she left Sorey and the rest when she could and there were nights she left the inn alone. He knew it and was afraid. It hasn’t been long since Eizen left this world for good and he knew that Edna was the most affected out of them even if she never showed it. But what he didn’t know was he would find her like this.

He followed her from the inn that night quietly and when he did he found her sitting on a bench outside with five boxes of different colors, white ribbons, and cards. She was writing something on the cards when Zaveid walked to her but as she saw him she quickly hid the items underneath the bench her but the boxes were still in sight.

“G-get away!” She cried. She aimed the umbrella towards him. “I am warning you: leave now.” 

Zaveid jumped backward. Edna with an umbrella wasn’t ever good news. “Woah there! Easy tiger! I was just a little curious about what you were up to the last couple of days so I chased you… I didn’t think I’d be seeing you this interested in me!”

 She pushed the tip of the umbrella closer to his throat without a word and he knew she meant business.

“I can leave now but what’s the point?” He looked at her unfazed. “I saw what you are doing- it will only be a matter of time ‘till I find out what you are up to.”

After a moment of silence, Edna sighed- she knew he was right. She was careful but perhaps not as careful as she thought. Him following her was, to an extent, her fault. She finally lowered her umbrella.

She looked up at him. “Have you heard of the ‘Gift-giving Seraph’?”

Zaveid gave it thought and shook his head. Edna nodded. “I assumed so- Eizen told me of it- it was a tale told to humans a long while back. Humans believed that seraphs at the end of the year gave the good kids gifts. Of course, There was no such thing as a ‘Gift-giving Seraph’ Humans gave kids gifts and just said the Seraph gave it to them- Eizen tried telling me that same lie but that didn’t work.”

He chuckled slightly, that was something Eizen would do. She continued her tale. “Every year he would get me something small, a cake, an accessory- you knew how he was, it was always something weird. And even if he tried to convince me it's the ‘Gift-giving Seraph’ I knew it was him. But now…”

 She didn’t need to continue and Zaveid didn’t ask. She cleared her throat. “I always spent this day alone for the past few years so I thought it would be a little fun to be a ‘Gift-giving Seraph’ for Sorey, Rose, Meebo, Lailah and you- I am sure Sorey or Meebo must have heard of such a Seraph in the history books those nerds read.”

“I thought you never believed in that stuff. So why do it?” Zaveid asked.

“Because Eizen would do it. Eizen did it for me… So I suppose I wanted to do the same back.” She shrugged. “And maybe I just kind of wished this ‘Gift-giving Seraph’ existed. If he did, then maybe he could give me Eizen back - but perhaps even if this ‘Gift-giving Seraph’ did exist it would be too late now.”

He wanted to speak, reassure her, tell her it would be okay but he fell quiet. He couldn’t tell her anything. 

She sighed. “But well… You did ruin it so there is no point in doing it now.” 

“But would it be called ruining if I never told a soul?” He grinned.

Edna raised a brow. “You? Not telling a soul?” 

Zaveid nodded and raised a hand. “It’s a man’s word. I will leave and not tell anyone.” 

Edna looked unconvinced and yet she shook his hand. “This smells fishy… But say one word and you will see what I will do.” 

He nodded and left- without a word just as he promised but he wasn’t going to keep it at that.

__

 

The next morning Sorey ran into the room with five presents- all five addressed to the Shepherd and delivered to the Inn’s front desk. ‘Delivered’ was the wrong word, ‘found’ was the right one- no one really knew who put it there or when but it was there. Everyone got a gift, Sorey got a white colored box, Mikleo got a sapphire-blue box, Lailah got a crimson-red box, Zaveid got an emerald-green box, Rose got a wine-red box and surprisingly, Edna received a piece of paper. Edna wasn’t expecting anything… She hesitated to pick up the paper addressed to her and yet she had a feeling she knew _he_ was up to some mischief.

Lailah hesitated. “Are you sure we should open-“ 

“Woah!” Rose picked up the item inside her box. “I got some new shoes!”

“Really?!” Sorey laughed. “I got a journal- the card says to ‘Plot your journey- From: The ‘Gift-Giving Seraph.’”

“The ‘Gift-Giving Seraph’!? Isn’t that just a legend?” Mikleo exclaimed.

As the other argued, spoke and opened their gifts- Edna hesitated to open her card.  But she eventually did- inside she saw a drawing with crayons, a yellow-haired girl (who must have been her) and a boy drew a little taller with a similar hair color holding each other’s hands. They stood beneath a blue sky on green grass Underneath the drawing there was a message:

 

‘Edna I’ll be with you wherever you go.

-Eizen’

 

She looked up at Zaveid who stood across the room opening his own gift and smiled- she knew he was up to some mischief earlier but she wasn’t expecting him to be her ‘Gift-Giving Seraph’ this year... It was a little childish but at the same time, she didn’t mind it at all.

In fact, she actually liked it.


End file.
